Congratulations
by LLM99
Summary: Sheo fanfic! Starts not long after LA premiere. I don't know when it will end. I will try to make it line up with actual events. I need Sheo.


**Alright. So I have decided to write a whole Sheo story, bot just one-shots. I will still write one-shots, but I want a story. Does not line up with my one-shots. Starts after the ****_Divergent_**** LA premiere.**

**SHAI'S POV**

"So, one premiere down, so many to go." Theo shakes his head.

"The rest won't be this bad. I hope. It won't be everyone. Other than the U.K. Premiere, it will just be you, me, and Neil." I laugh.

"Yeah, you had to tack Neil onto the end of that didn't you?" He asks.

"It's only polite." I point out. "We do have a lot to thank Neil for."

"True." He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"We had a lot to thank you for, too. We almost didn't find Four. We were just going to have to give up and chose whoever was the best of the non-Fours." We both laugh.

"Non-Fours?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Well more like non-Tobiases now." We laugh some more.

"Everyone is still calling him Four." He reminds me.

"Not the book readers." I point out.

"They were calling him Tobias even before there was talk of a movie." He chuckles.

"Yeah, you know no one has tried to shoot either of us yet, so the movie must be good enough for the book readers." I sigh."Is Ruth still coming to the U.K. Premiere?"

"Yeah." He sighs.

"I wish your family could come." I say.

"Oh yeah, remember how well that went when my brothers decided to come visit." He says, slightly annoyed.

"It was funny." I laugh.

"Maybe for you, but I am never going to hear the end of it!" He exclaims.

"Theo, they may tease you, but they're still proud of their baby brother." I look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"They really liked you." He says.

"I'm glad. You think we're going to be doing the rest of the trilogy?" I ask.

"I hope so." He says. "Have you read the last one yet?"

"No, I'm kinda scared." I am, Veronica told us a little bit about the last one before it came out.

"I think that's smart." He says.

"You mean you thank that's Erudite." Terrible jokes, terrible jokes everywhere.

"Have you gone online and seen what people are saying about...well...us?" He asks, kinda nervous.

"Yeah, I was curious. Why on Earth did they edit your face onto Disney Princesses?" Seriously, I wanna know.

"Who knows, they're crazy, remember?" He laughs. "Did you find anything else that interested you?"

"Yeah, they are. I found some very...interesting fanfiction. I kinda wished I hadn't. They're convinced we're dating. They don't care about Ruth or anyone else. They are totally convinced we're together." I say.

"Yeah, we even have a couple name." Sheo. They decided to call us Sheo.

"There is something wrong with those people." I shake my head.

"Would you rather them hate us?" He asks.

"No, but it's weird." I say.

"Like you've never hoped two people would get together." He says.

"Sure, I have, but they weren't real. I didn't totally deny the fact that one of them was dating someone else! I didn't edit their faces onto Disney characters!" I exclaim. He's not laughing like I expected.

"Shailene I'm not dating Ruth anymore." What the hell did I just do?

"What happened?" I ask.

"She told me that she doesn't feel like she can trust me." He sighs. "She has decided to still go to the premiere, but we're just friends. Hell, we're not even friends anymore. She just wants to come to prove a point."

"When?" I ask.

"A week ago. She had been watching all the interviews and told me that the sexual jokes I made were not ones that a guy in a serious relationship should be making about another girl. She decided I wasn't serious about her anymore, so she ended it." He's getting more and more annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Right now is supposed to be happy, you worked so hard on this. I didn't want for you to have something making you upset. Right now is about you. My problems can wait." I feel like crying.

"Oh Theo." I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. My gold dress was replaced for overalls, and heals for sneakers. We left the after party about half an hour ago because we have a long plane ride tomorrow. He buries his face into my neck, his warm breaths against my skin. "I'm sorry. I should have known something was wrong."

"It's not your fault. It's not Ruth's either. It's mine. I shouldn't have said everything I did." I run my hand up and down his back like he does to me when I'm upset.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault, Theo. You were promoting the movie, that was part of your job. Ruth just didn't see that." I close my eyes.

"I should have talked to her more, explained better." He says, more to himself than me.

"Theo stop blaming yourself. Ruth is an actress, she should have realized what was going on." I pull away so I can look him in the eye.

"She told me that she hopes we'll be happy together." He whispers. Oh no.

"Theo, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do." I shake my head.

"Nothing, Shai, you don't have to do anything." He holds my face in his hand, skimming his thumb over my cheek. For a second I think he might kiss me, but he doesn't. He smiles a little. "My brothers liked you more than they liked her. I know exactly why, too."

"Why?" I ask, smiling just a little bit, too.

"Well, as they put it, you aren't fake. Ruth dyes her hair all the time, she wears a ton of makeup. You don't. If you have to dye your hair for a role you do, but that's different." Something stirs in the pit of my stomach. My cheeks heat up and I know he sees it. He leans forward and kisses my cheek.

"You're a great guy Theo, any girl would be lucky to date you." I assure him.

"I'm not really interested in dating anyone at the current moment." He informs me.

"I don't blame you." I say. He takes his hand away from my face. "We should probably go to bed. We have a long flight ahead."

"Yeah." We both stand up and walk towards the door of my suite. "Thank you, Shai, for everything."

"Your welcome. I know you'd be there for me." I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. His eyes close and for a moment there is nothing else, just him and me.

"I hope I never have to be." He says and opens the door. A small smile plays across his lips as he exits the room.

**Should I continue? Your thoughts?**


End file.
